narutopediaoishikfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara
Gaara is the youngest son of the Fourth Kazekage and the younger brother of Tem ari and Kankuro. In order to create the ultimate weapon for the Sand Village, his father ordered the One-Tailed Shukaku to be sealed within hide during his birth. Chiyo was responsible for the task, but Gaara’s mother, Karura’s, life was sacrificed in the process. She cursed Sunagakure and wished Gaara to avenge her death. Introduction Gaara was named by his mother and his name roughly translates to “self loving carnage.” The character above Gaara’s left eye is the word for ‘love’ from his name. The Shukaku inside of Gaara has a powerful will and seeks to escape at any opportunity. Gaara could not have a peaceful night’s rest because the Shukaku can take over if he falls into a deep sleep. But being the host to the Shukaku also granted Gaara the protection of sand and the ability to manipulate it. However, this ability can react spontaneously if Gaara is threatened in anyway and has led to many instances where villagers were injured or killed. Even though Gaara did not do so intentionally, his father began to view him as a failed experiment and a threat to the village. Yashamaru was Karura’s brother and Gaara’s main caretaker after her death. He showed kindness to Gaara but actually blamed him for his sister’s death. When the Fourth Kazekage gave him the choice of personally assassina ting Gaara, Yashamaru did not hesitate to comply. However, Yashamaru failed and was killed by Gaara’s sand defenses. Before he died, he told Gaara that his mother never loved him and neither did he. The incident pushed Gaara over the edge and made him into the psychopath as he is seen in the first part of the series. After battling Naruto, Gaara came to realize that he can find a new purpose in life by fighting to protect those he loved; and in return they will love him back. He worked hard to regain the trust of his siblings and villagers, and in part II he became the Fifth Kazekage of Sand. But during Deidara and Sasori’s attack on Sunagakure, Gaara was defeated and had the tailed beast inside him extracted by Akatsuki. Subsequently, Gaara lost his life, but was revived thanks to Chiyo’s sacrifice. Biography Gaara was raised mainly by his uncle, Yashamaru. For six years, Gaara, being feared by his family and the other villagers, believed Yashamaru was the only one who loved him. However, when Gaara was six years old, Yashamaru was ordered to assassinate Gaara by Gaara’s father the Kazekage. However, Gaara killed the assassin before he knew the assassin was in fact Yashamaru. Before he died, Yashamaru revealed to Gaara that he never did love him. In fact, Yashamaru always resented Gaara for taking away the life of his beloved sister and Gaara’s mother, Karura. Yashamaru also reveals Gaara's namesake: a demon that fought only for himself. Gaara's mother had resented the village for using her and her son as a sacrifice for a weapon, and wished that Gaara would live, for nothing else but to curse the village that had created him. After realizing nobody loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the tattoo on his forehead, (ai, "love"), as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself." For the next 6 years, Gaara has been the victim of almost constant assassination attempts, all ordered by his father. Gaara was to play a major part in the attack on Konohagakure (Konoha), which was engineered by Orochimaru. The plan was to release Shukaku inside Konoha simultaneously with Orochimaru's giant snakes spearheading an attack from outside, but Shukaku proved to be too unpredictable. He was then defeated in battle by Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto puzzled Gaara by fighting for th ose he cared about. While the battle technically ended in a draw, what surprised Gaara was Naruto's undying devotion to his friends. Upon witnessing Naruto literally inch and crawl his way to make sure Gaara is defeated while they were both on the ground, Gaara realized that Naruto's strength comes from the desire to protect his precious friends. As Gaara and his siblings fled, Gaara apologized to them, which brought out surprised looks from each. Gaara later appeared as an ally, after the Fifth Hokage asked them to assist the team sent to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara arrived in time to rescue Rock Lee from Kimimaro. After the mission ended in failure, Gaara and his siblings returned home to Sunagakure. When Uzumaki Naruto returned to Konohagakure after his two and a half year training under Jiraiya, he was shocked to find that Gaara had become Kazekage. Gaara defended his village from an attack by Akatsuki who were actually after the Shukaku. Gaara was defeated by Deidara, captured and Shukaku was extracted from his body. This led to his death, but Chiyo was able to use her life-restoring technique (and the help of Naruto's chakra) to bring Gaara back to life at the cost of her own. It has been comfirmed that he can still control sand and use sand-based attacks, but his fighting strength sans-Shukaku remains untested. In the manga, Gaara seems to have fangirls (shown after his resurrection), much to the chagrin of Naruto. Personality and Ability Because of the demon inside of him, Gaara is feared and hated by his entire village. This in turn has made Gaara hate everybody but himself. Gaara had lost all emotion years ago and filled the gap with the unrelenting goal of killing anybody in the world that was not himself. To Gaara, killing is the only way he can verify his existence. His insomnia, forced upon him by the fact that the demon inside him would eat away at his personality if he were to fall asleep, made his personality further unstable. In fact, the main problem Gaara faces in life is almost idetical to Naruto's, albeid a more unfortunate one. Loneliness and the desire to be liked, loved and to be acknowledged as an individual(this means they want to be free of prejudices - they are themselves, not the demons they were forced to "contain") drives both into a desperate state, where Naruto develops the misconception of the need of mischiefs to draw attention(more precisely: recognition), and at the same time Gaara comes to the conclusion, that if people don't care about him, there is the way of murdering everybody he comes across to verify his own existence as a human being. Before that, they both tried to show their good side, being cheerful(in NAruto's case over-energetic), kind and caring, with absolutely no success. Gaara was rejected when he wanted to play with other children, and hurt one of the girls unintentionally with the sand(he didn't want to be left alone, that's why he grabbed them unconsciously). Later, ha was again rejected when he wanted to help the girl heal - he bought oinment, but she slammed the door and called Gaara "bakemono". Such bitter experiences were common. In the end, both Naruto and Gaara turned to the better, if not the best(Naruto with the help of Iruka Sensei and the Team 7, Gaara with the unintentional help of Naruto). Thanks to Shukaku, Gaara has the ability to control sand. The sand also protects him from harm, even against his will, using Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand). This makes Gaara almost unable to use Taijutsu. Gaara almost always carries a gourd on his back. However, instead of water being carried in it, the gourd contains sand soaked in the blood of his enemies and enhanced with chakra. Although Gaara can control any sand, and can even make sand himself, using the minerals in the ground, he can control the sand in his gourd best. With this sand, not only does Gaara always have his own sand supply, his attacks also increase in both speed and power. Gaara's jutsu are all sand-based and, although most are simple offensive and defensive jutsu, can be used for a variety of purposes, including floating in the air (Sabaku Fuyū (Desert Suspension)) and spying (Daisan no Me (Third Eye)). While fighting, Gaara often uses a combination of Sabakukyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand) followed by Sabakusoso (Imploding Sand Funeral). Although most of his attacks are small scale, Gaara can wreak havoc with his Ryusa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall). Gaara's main defense is his Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand). This shield protects Gaara from all harm, even against his will, but can still be defeated with great enough speed and strength. If his Suna no Tate fails, Gaara still has his Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand). This is a layer of highly compacted sand, wrapped around Gaara's body. Although it gives Gaara an almost ultimate defense, it takes a large toll on Gaara's chakra and stamina, and it also slows Gaara down. Battle Record: Gaara vs Rain ninja (episode 34) Win Gaara vs Lee (episode 48-50) Win Gaara vs Sasuke (episode 66-67) Unresolved Gaara vs Naruto (episode 77-80) Loss Gaara vs Kimimaro (episode 125-127) Win Gaara vs Deidara (Shippuuden episode 4-6) Loss Abilities and Jutsus: Gaara's Gourd (Item) Gaara's Gourd holds special chakra-infused sand that he can use to both attack and defend. It moves far faster than regular sand that Gaara can pull from the ground. Sand Defense (Special) Once released from his gourd, the loos e sand reacts automatically to block any attacks on Gaara. Gaara can also command the sand to attack the opponent. Sand Skin (Special) (Armor) If an opponent somehow manages to get past the loose sand defenses, a second layer of hardened sand right next to Gaara's skin will still protect him from harm. Sand Clone (Ninjutsu) The sand clone is only a replacement clone made from a shell of sand that resembles Gaara. The clone is not capable of autonomous action and will disintegrate quickly if it is damaged. Sand Coffin (Ninjutsu) Sand Coffin uses sand to bind and immobilize the target. The tremendous pressure from the sand prevents the victim from moving. Desert Funeral (Ninjutsu) Once the target is trapped using his Sand Coffin technique, Gaara can then use Desert Funeral to completely crush the parts of the body trapped in the sand. Eye of Sand (Ninjutsu) Eye of Sand is a special ninjutsu which creates an eye from sand which can float in mid-air. The eye is connected to Gaara's optical nerves and allows him to spy on the enemy. Rain of Sand (Ninjutsu) Gaara entangles the target with sand from below and then rains sand onto him from above. When the target is completely enveloped, he performs Desert Funeral to crush him. Sand Avalanche (Ninjutsu) Gaara creates a flood of sand from the ground and sends it crashing down onto the enemy. The large scale of this attack is able to change the landscape of the battlefield itself. Desert Requiem (Ninjutsu) This is essentially an upgraded version of Desert Funeral. After the enemy is buried by Sand Avalanche, Gaara sends a series of compression waves through the sand to crush them. Absolute Defense: Shukaku Shield (Ninjutsu) A large sand shield created to resemble Shukaku. Gaara collects the strongest min erals from the ground and pressurizes them into the shield with chakra. Sand Burial (Ninjutsu) Gaara softens the ground below the enemy and creates a quicksand effect. The enemy will sink hundreds of meters below ground to be held there by the immense pressure of the sand and left to die. Floating Sand (Special) A technique where Gaara is able to gather and ride on the chakra infused sand which normally floats around him. With this ability, Gaara is able to fight aerial enemies as well as escape all ground based attacks. Sand Sphere (Special) The Sand Sphere encases Gaara completely in its defensive shield, still allowing him to attack but remaining completely protected. Using the Floating Sand ability, the sphere can even fly through the sky. Shukaku Claws (Special) After obtaining better control over his tailed beast side, Gaara is able to create the claws of Shukaku from surrounding sand. Although slow, they are massive and powerful. Partial Shukaku Transformation (Special) (Seal) Gaara partial transformation i nto Shukaku covers his body in sand moulded to resemble Shukaku's form. Along with new abilities, his strength and toughness are greatly increased. Fuuton: Infinite Sand Storm (Ninjutsu) A jutsu perfromed in Gaara's partial Shukaku state. Gaara inhales large amounts of air and unleashes it with sand to create a sand storm effect. Sand Shurikens (Ninjutsu) A jutsu perfromed in Gaara's partial Shukaku state. Gaara launches multiple sand pellets at his target at high velocities. The pellets disintegrate on impact but hit hard. Induced Sleep (Ninjutsu) A special jutsu where Gaara forces himself into a sleep state. Normally, when Gaara is awake, he restrains the full abilities of the Shukaku inside him. But once he is asleep, Shukaku's consciousness comes to the surface and takes over. Full Shukaku Transformation (Special) (Seal) Gaara's full Shukaku transformation creates the true gigantic form of the One-Tailed demon beast. He can then unleash the true power of the Shukaku by forcing himself into a sleep state and letting Shukaku's spirit obtain full control. Fuuton: Rising Tribal Cavity (Ninjutsu) An ability of the Shukaku that generates blasts of high pressure air from inside his own body cavity. Giant Sand Shield (Special) In his battle against Deidara, Gaara creates a massive sand shield to protect the entire Sand Village from his super bomb. However, creating such a huge sand structures drains large amounts of chakra. Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku (Special) (Weapon) An anime filler only jutsu where Gaara used it to de feat Seimei. The spear is made from chakra infused hardened sand and vaguely resembles Shukaku's claw. Rendan Sunashigure (Ninjutsu) Translated as Sand Showe Combination, this jutsu fires a barrage of sand bullets at the target. Trivia *The name "Gaara" is made up of three Kanji, "Ga" (meaning I or me), "A" (more commonly "Ai" meaning love), and "Ra" (used here to mean a demon). Added together, they can mean, "I only love myself. I'm a demon." which really explains what kind of character he is. *The Viz English manga misspelled his name as "Gara" when the character first appeared in the pages of the United States Shonen Jump. This error has been corrected in the graphic novels. *Gaara is a Persian word for an extremely sour confection. Though Iran also happens to be very arid, it's just an interesting coincidence. *Favourite food: Gizzard, salted tongue. *Least favourite food: Yōkan (sweet bean jelly), marron glaces *Favourite phrase: (Jiai, "Take care of yourself") Source http://www.narutohurricane.com/character-bios/sand-gaara.shtml Category:Characters